Agent Carter Episode 2.06: Life of the Party
"Life of the Party" is the sixth episode of the second season of Agent Carter. When Peggy realizes she cannot save Wilkes on her own, she turns to her most unexpected adversary for help while Whitney makes a move to control the deadly Zero Matter. Plot Dr.Jason Wilkes found himself in another phase a rift was beckoning him to enter it. However, the voice of Peggy, screaming his name, caused him to snap back to reality and visibility. Jason told Peggy about his experience, how he felt that his time was short. But Peggy reminded him that he is a containment scientist and that he should build a containment chamber for himself. Jason than reminded Peggy that he had no mass to be contained. She remembered that when he absorb Zero Matter made he became tangible. After, Peggy meet with Daniel Sousa to explain her plan to get a sample of the Zero Matter, from Whitney Frost blood at Calvin Chadwick campaign event that night. But Sousa told Peggy she is still wounded from her fight with Whitney and in no condition to go after her again. Out of any other options, Peggy comes up with a "terrible idea". Peggy and Sousa free Dottie Underwood from FBI custody to help them. Peggy prepares Dottie for the mission, giving her a diamond choker with a tracking device and a neurotoxin if she tries to remove it, and a hat with a radio in it so they can communicate with her. Jarvis' communication device is in a pair of glasses. That night, Jarvis and Dottie get into Calvin Chadwick's campaign event while Peggy and Sousa stay by the radio in a van outside. They notice Calvin Chadwick and Whitney Frost, but they also see Vernon Masters is there with Jack Thompson. Masters introduces him to the various members of the Council of Nine in attendance before Hugh Jones confronts him about Peggy Carter snooping around in his office a couple days earlier. When Thompson denies he knows anything about her activities, Vernon Masters reminds him that he'll need to rein her in if he wants to keep climbing the social ladder. Jarvis and Dottie spring into action when they spot Whitney Frost heading into the powder room. Jarvis distracts Jack Thompson while Dottie follows her in. She meets Whitney Frost in the doorway when she leaves, using the opportunity to stick her with the syringe. She abandons her radio in the bathroom, however, and starts looking around on her own, eventually hiding in a closet in the Council's board room. The Council enters soon afterwards with Whitney Frost, who proceeds to give them a demonstration of her control over the Zero Matter. Calvin Chadwick and the Council appear to be pleased with Whitney's demonstration, but two guards approach her from behind and try to strangle her. Whitney uses the Zero Matter to kill the guards and several members of the Council, including Thomas Gloucester, before turning on her husband and killing him, too. She then assumes a leadership position on the Council by intimidating the surviving members. Jarvis scrambles to find Dottie and get out of there before Thompson can have them removed, unaware of what's happened to Dottie. Sousa checks Peggy's wound, and when Peggy brings up Violet he tells her she broke off the engagement. Peggy wants to try and convince her to get back with Sousa only to find out she's the reason she called it off. Just as Peggy and Sousa are about to kiss, something crashes onto the truck, breaking the equipment inside. They leave the truck to see a dead body on top of it, a body Dottie threw out of a window. Vernon Masters found Dottie and sent his men to capture her. She manages to fight most of them off, but Jack Thompson gets the better of her. Jarvis meets Peggy and Sousa outside. Dottie isn't with him, but managed to find the vial of Zero Matter before hotel security escorted him out. Back inside, Hugh Jones brings Vernon Masters up to speed as to what happened with Whitney Frost and the Council. Masters then chews Thompson out for having so little control over Peggy Carter, and then orders him to "destroy" Peggy before she can ruin any more of the Council's plans. Thompson reluctantly accepts Masters' orders. The team returns to Stark's mansion by sunrise and gives Dr. Wilkes the vial of Zero Matter. Dr. Wilkes tries to give them instructions on how to build a containment chamber for the substance, but Sousa and Peggy are more focused on finding Dottie Underwood before she can hurt anyone. Jarvis informs Peggy that Thompson is there to see him. She changes into a nightrobe, but Thompson knows what she's really been up to. He tries to convince her to drop the case and return with him to New York before the Council comes crashing down on her. Peggy, however, is adamant about seeing this case to the end. Elsewhere, Dottie Underwood wakes up in chains at the mercy of Whitney Frost. Cast *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis *Enver Gjokaj as Daniel Sousa *Chad Michael Murray as Jack Thompson *Wynn Everett as Whitney Frost *Reggie Austin as Jason Wilkes *Currie Graham as Calvin Chadwick *Lotte Verbeek as Ana Jarvis *Bridget Regan as Dottie Underwood *Kurtwood Smith as Vernon Masters *Josh Latzer as Guard *Hayley McCarthy as Melody *John Kerry as Mortimer Hayes *Ray Wise as Hugh Jones *Casey Sander as Thomas Gloucester Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Howard Stark is mentioned. *Rose Roberts is mentioned. *Leviathan is mentioned. *Dottie Underwood returns. *Hugh Jones returns. *Thomas Gloucester returns. Trivia To be added Gallery 141376 6818r1 FULL.jpg 141376 6913r FULL.jpg 141376 6957 FULL.jpg 141376 7089 FULL.jpg 141376 7130 FULL.jpg 141376 7328 FULL.jpg 141376 7512 FULL.jpg 141376 7532 FULL.jpg 141376 7570 FULL.jpg 141376 7574 FULL.jpg Link *http://www.thefutoncritic.com/showatch/marvels-agent-carter/listings/ *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4706434 Category:Agent Carter